The Promise Of Tomorrow
by LizzieBeth95
Summary: Nessie's growing up and learning to deal with both Jacob and the rest of the family, as well as school. She's coming to terms with it all and making the best of it. But what happens when trouble comes running around the corner when it's least expected?
1. A New Beginning

_**Author's Note:**_** Feel free to review, if you'd like to. Not really needed, but it is nice to know, once in while, if my work is acceptable. I'll be adding chapters as they are written. I hope all enjoy the story. More to come soon!**

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight Characters are copy written to Stephanie Myers. I do not take credit for her work/characters. This is just a fan fiction based around the characters she has lovingly created.

All other characters, (those that are not found within any of her books), are created entirely by me and it is to those that I take credit for. I'll always make note of what new characters that I've created are.

**1. "A New Beginning"**

Sunlight streamed through the open window, its rays falling across my face. Groaning out loud, I turned onto my side. A surprised gasp sounded from my lips as I rolled into Jacob. He sat up with a start, his black eyes narrowed against the sun's glare.

"What the hell?" he said, running a hand through his long black hair.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," I replied, as I pushed my face deep into my pillow. "Slept well?"

Turning his head to look down at me, he continued. "How'd I get here, Nessie? And why?"

"I let you in last night. You came to check on me, remember?"

Swearing loudly, he hopped off the bed and shoved his feet into his shoes. "Nessie, if your parents find me here, I'm so dead. I've got to go."

Pulling the bedclothes tightly to my chest, I softly said, "They already know, Jacob."

A loud snap sounded as his head, and the rest of his body, swung around to face me. "They know?" he pondered, his eyes wide with incredulity.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I told them."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to? Nothing happened here, anyway. You passed out a couple minutes after you came in through the window."

Running his fingers through his hair once more, he sat down upon the edge of the bed and searched my eyes for a very long time. "This can't keep happening, Nessie. You're much too young to understand anything," he stated lightly.

"I'm six years old, Jacob. So what? I grow faster than other kids do. Right now, I resemble a child who's just begun her teens. In the next year or so, I grow into my full form. Mom told me so. Because that is what Carlisle decreed, based on the things that Nahuel said. I'm not a child, you know. I know what I'm doing," I shot back at him, petulance coating my every word.

He frowned, then, as he analyzed everything that I had said to him. "Did your parents ever explain things about me?" he pondered.

"About the imprinting?"

"Yes."

I nodded, pushing myself into a sitting position upon the bed. "Yes. I understand it all now. It explains this bond that I feel with you. It means that we are fated to be mates. I confess that it scares me sometimes to know this, but whatever happens with us, Jacob, I intend to meet it all head on. If I hadn't wanted you here, I'd of left you outside in the cold. But I didn't. I let you in. I've always let you in, no matter what happens within our lives," I replied, my chocolate brown eyes wide with amazement.

He chuckled, leaning forward to take my hand within his own. "You never cease to amaze me, Nessie. Every time I think I have you all figured out, you come and do something so unlike you," he mused, his black eyes shining.

Squeezing his hand tightly, I said, "I'm glad it amuses you."

"Do they really know? That I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Edward must have gotten pissed, huh?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," said my father so suddenly, that my heart began to hammer within the confines of my chest.

He was leaning casually against the doorjamb, his golden eyes meeting my own with amusement written deep within them. He was dressed quite casually today, a sign that he and Mom were going to go on a hunting trip. This sparked a wave of interest within me, as I loved to hunt with them both, but I suppressed it as quickly has it had flared. They were hoping to have some time to themselves and I would not deprive them of it.

"Edward!" Jacob stammered, as he turned around to face my father.

Chuckling lightly, my father replied, "Bella and I are heading out soon. I wanted to let you both know that the cottage is left within your hands, so take good care of it. No parties or any other shenanigans. Is that understood?"

My heart raced even further as I met his quizzical look. "Yes," I returned breathlessly.

"As to your question, Jacob, Bella and I both know that the bond between you and our daughter strengthens more each day. We can't prevent you both from seeing one another. We tried that once, remember? Nessie always found a way to see you. She's getting to the point where you're becoming the focal point of her existence and we can't prevent that either. So all that we ask is that you take good care of her and that you also use your best judgment when it comes to her well being," he stated firmly, his lips pursed with concentration as he let his gaze fall upon Jacob.

Jacob nodded reluctantly, accepting my father's terms. "Very well," he replied, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Also, she's still a child. Remember that."

"Daddy!" I groaned as I threw myself back onto the bed, grabbing my pillow and pulling it across my face.

"I'm just looking out for you, Nessie. Cut me some slack here."

"I appreciate it," I mumbled, "but you don't have to be so formal about everything."

His rich laughter rang throughout the room. "I think you know that I do, Sweetheart. I've got to go now, so you both behave, ok?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He walked away without a backward glance, leaving us to our own devices once more. Smiling softly, I pushed the pillow off of my face and stared up at the ceiling for some time. Jacob continued to sit at the edge of my bed, lost within his thoughts.

"Jacob?" I prodded gently, not wanting to startle him in anyway.

"Yes?" he returned, his back towards me as his eyes gazed unseeingly into the distance.

"Would you like to go hunting with me soon?"

He laughed lightly, the bed shaking with the weight of his doing so. "Just hunting, right? No more pranks?" he countered.

"No more pranks," I said, as I sat up and slid off of the bed.

"Then, sure."

"Awesome," I replied, placing a kiss upon the top of his head as I ran past him towards the bathroom.

This was proving to be a good day, so far, and I wanted to make the most of it. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Jacob and I was sure that he knew it. I just hoped that he wanted to spend just as much time with me.


	2. Reprieve

**2. Reprieve**

We walked along the forest, enveloped within a mutual silence. Jacob followed close, purring every now and then, as I ran my fingers through his russet colored fur. My senses were highly attuned to the area today. Why this was, I do not know. I felt a tad restless, but chose to keep this to myself. I didn't want Jacob worrying about me.

I caught sight of something to my left. Stopping within my tracks, I crouched into a defensive stance as the scent of my prey hit me full force. _A mountain lion, _I mused, as I felt my mouth begin to water with the anticipation of the hunt. Jacob became aware of my excitement, growling softly beside me. Nodding, we set off after the lion, dodging branches and overgrowth as the lion did it's his best to try and outrun us.

I giggled loudly as I zigzagged back and forth, taunting the lion as I did so. I could hear Jacob bark at me, every now and then, but I chose to ignore his subtle warnings. I was having too much fun and didn't really care about etiquette, just then. We came across the edge of a cliff, the lion stopping to swiftly turn itself around to face me. I crouched before it, panting softly, as the thrill of the hunt still coursed through my veins.

The lion gazed at me momentarily before it launched itself in my direction. Jumping, I wrapped myself around its body and promptly clamped my teeth into the bulky muscles of its neck. I fell onto the ground, holding the lion tightly to me as I drank of its blood. Jacob waited patiently while I fed, licking his paws daintily. Releasing the now dead lion, I offered it to Jacob, who promptly began to tear at it with his teeth. Sitting down beside him, I crossed my legs and watched as he fed upon the carcass. I was so enthralled by his actions that neither he, nor I, became aware of the fact that we were no longer alone.

"_Ciao, Bella,_" purred the most extraordinary voice that I had ever heard.

My head snapped around to gaze in the direction where the voice had come from, my eyes narrowing as I finally caught sight of a shadow lounging against a tree. Jacob stopped feeding and promptly positioned himself before me, his hackles rising as he gazed up at the intruder.

"Now, now, my furry little friend," said the silky voice. "I come in peace. I also bring a warning."

Jacob snickered softly, turning slowly to face. He tapped the ground twice with his right paw. Nodding, I watched as he ran into the distance and disappeared into the trees. He returned, several moments later, fully clothed. He pulled me against his side, wrapping his left arm around my waist. I leaned into him, burying my face against the side of his neck. I watched the intruder slide out of the shadows, his stance haughty as he gazed back at the two of us.

"Felix!" I hissed, the hairs on the back of my neck rising.

"_Cara_," he murmured as he continued to use his voice in hopes of dazzling us. "I come to warn you all."

My eyes narrowed even further as I stared back at him. "If you bring such a warning, why haven't you gone to see Carlisle? Why do you come to see us instead? And how did you know that Jacob and I were alone?" I prodded, my heart racing within my chest.

"I come to you both, because what I have to say concerns you both. I am pretty sure that Alice may have seen my arrival by now, so your dearest family has surely been warned. I cannot leave without telling you of what has transpired," murmured Felix.

"Whatever you have to say, be done with it," Jacob spat at him. "We want nothing to do with you."

Felix nodded, running his fingers through his black hair. "I understand your animosity towards me, mongrel. It is well earned, but now is not the time for it. We must band together in destroying the Volturi," he continued, his burgundy eyes narrowed as he took Jacob's measure.

Pushing myself slightly away from Jacob, I said, "Destroying the Volturi?"

He nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Caius has convinced Aro that the members of this werewolf pack are indeed Children of the Moon. I do not know how it is that he has done it, but they are plotting the demise of every one of them. Time is short, friends. They will come soon for each and every one of them. I have reason to believe that Caius has bewitched Aro somehow. He has also convinced him that you must die, Renesmee. He has decreed that you are a danger to the Volturi and that you must be stopped. He has told Aro that your powers will bring us all death if you continue to exist, so Aro has given him the command of his army. They are determined to eliminate anyone who resists them. Should your family and friends intercede, they, too, will be dealt with," he replied, his face devoid of any emotion.

"We are not Children of the Moon!" Jacob stated, his brow furrowed with anger.

"I know that. Aro knew this, too, before Caius sank his vicious claws into him. I was not there when Caius turned him, but now I wish that I had been. I could have prevented this from happening."

"Demetri will come first, won't he?" I whispered, shaking as the implications of the Volturi's actions finally hit home.

"It's very likely."

"How long before they come?" Jacob questioned, his hands curling into tight fists.

"A month. Perhaps less. It all depends on how fast Caius wishes to move against you."

Jacob nodded and promptly turned to face me. "Why did you come to deliver this news? I thought you were an avid part of the Volturi?" he asked, extending his right hand towards me.

"I do not agree with what they intend to do."

"So you have come to side with us?" I prodded, sliding my hand within Jacob's own.

"If you will all have me, yes. I cannot let them destroy something that means them no harm."

I laughed, then, as I found his words so amusing. "You sought to kill me once, Felix. What makes this time so different? You, and the Volturi, were strongly convinced that I was an immortal child. How can you say such things and expect us to believe it when you all wanted to do away with me years ago?" I questioned as I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist.

Felix's eyes narrowed as he saw me curl into Jacob. His revulsion was evident, but I didn't care. Jacob was mine and I would not hide my relationship from anyone. I opened my mouth to speak, only to have my words cut short. Something launched itself through the air. It collided with Felix and threw him to the ground. My eyes widened as I saw Emmett hold Felix down, his snarls growing louder as Felix lay passively beneath him.

"Emmett!" I cried. "Let him go. He means us no harm."

Several others burst through the brush, just then, their golden eyes taking in the scene as it lay before them. Jacob held on tightly to me, as he did his best to protect me. I was thankful for his doing so, but I knew that now was not the time to act so chivalrous. Sliding out of his arms, I leaned forward and grasped Emmett by the collar of his shirt and yanked as hard as I could. Reluctantly, he let go of Felix and pushed himself to his feet. I watched as Carlisle helped Felix to stand, groaning loudly as I saw my mother and father suddenly appear.

"What on earth is going on?" he questioned, meeting Alice's troubled gaze.

Dusting himself off, Felix explained once more as to why it was that he was here. I gazed about, noting the way everyone stood so still. Their faces looked as if they were all carved out of stone, nothing showing on either one of them. In that moment, I wished that they could all be just a little more human and show me what it was that they were feeling. I hated it, sometimes, that they only chose to share what they felt if they really had to.

I felt a soft pat upon my hand. Smiling softly, I squeezed Jacob's hand and opened my arms to him once more. He hugged me to him, showing me that he was, and would always be, there for me whenever I needed it. Unable to hold myself back, I kissed him.

The conversation going on around us died as I felt everyone's eyes fall upon us. Jacob was soon ripped out of my embrace. Jacob struggled against my father's hold as he held him high in the air. It was then that I realized that I had done something wrong.

"Let him go!" I cried, as I pulled upon my father's arm. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"He's kissed you!" roared my father. "That is against the rules."

"It wasn't his doing!"

"Lies!" cried my father, tightening his hold against Jacob's throat.

Alice chose to lay a hand against my father's shoulder, hoping to ease some of his agitation. A calming wave descended upon us all as Jasper took hold of all of our emotions.

"I kissed him, Daddy. He didn't kiss me!" I breathed.

Turning his turbulent gaze towards me, he let go of Jacob and shook his head at me. "You're just a child, Nessie. Don't you know that?" he murmured.

"I'm wise beyond my years. Momma always says so!"

She laughed at that, sliding her arms around my father's waist. "She does have a knack for remembering things, doesn't she?" she chided. "Edward, I think it's best that we allow her to explore the world at her own pace. Protecting her from it all will just make her detest us."

"I will not have her doing things that she's not supposed," he said through clenched teeth. "Most especially with a damned dog."

"That damned dog happens to be your daughter's mate," Jacob shot back, his brown eyes blazing with suppressed again. "I suggest that you get used to it."

"We don't have to get used it to, mongrel," Rosalie replied. "You'll always be a dog to the rest of us."

"Rosalie!" my mother gasped. "That's not very nice."

Turning her golden eyes upon my mother, Rosalie shrugged. "It's the truth, Bella. You may love Jacob and treasure his friendship, but to most of us, he is, and always will be, just another dog. No matter how much we coexist, I will never really see him as anything but a dog."

Felix burst out laughing, amused by it all. "I do hope that you all intend to band together in being able to destroy the Volturi. This bickering between you all is pathetic. You should be strengthening your ties as a family, not fighting over some werewolf. So the kid has a crush on the damned dog. Deal with it. Let her explore her feelings for him. We've all gone through similar things at some point within our lives. Why not let her get it out of her system once and for all?" he suggested, his burgundy eyes wide as he gazed at each and every one of them.

Tilting his head at Felix, Carlisle replied, "Felix has a point Edward. We can't really control everything within Nessie's life. She and Jacob are tied together for the rest of their, and our, lives. The only thing that we can do is accept it and watch over them both. And in the meantime, we can come up with some sort of strategy in defeating the Volturi. We always knew that they'd come for her. The fact that they also want to eliminate the pack is also unfortunate. The best that we can do is warn them and band together with them, and with anyone else who would like to help us, in ending their reign. I will not let them harm my family."

"And Felix?" questioned Emmett, his golden eyes locked onto the Volturi soldier.

Nodding, Carlisle continued. "He has done us a great service in coming to warn us of it all. For that, I am grateful. He shall be welcomed into our fold, for the time being. We will do all that we can in devising strategies to overcome the Volturi. Felix will prove an asset to us, since he is intimate with everything that pertains to the Volturi."

"And if he has to feed?" prodded Jasper, his brow furrowed as he assessed Felix from head to toe.

"He could convert," Alice offered, her spiky black hair framing her face as she came to stand before Felix.

"Convert?" he murmured, searching her face for any sign of ill will towards him.

"Yes," she said. "We feed on animal blood. It's why our eyes are this golden color, in contrast to the deep burgundy of your own eyes. It takes times to get used to such a different diet, but it is doable. And it is so much better than feeding on human blood."

Emmett snickered loudly, his face bright with amusement. "I doubt he'd adopt our lifestyle, Alice. Look at him. He's lived as a monster for so long that our way of life would kill him," he stated bluntly.

Felix's features hardened as he stared back at Emmett. "You pass judgment upon me because I am Volturi," he hissed. "Not all of us are monsters, you know."

"Ha!" said Emmett. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Swallowing heavily, Felix made his decision, then and there. Turning towards Carlisle, he murmured, "Teach me. Show me what I need to know of this alternate lifestyle of yours. I am willing to learn, Carlisle, and I am not afraid."

Carlisle nodded and promptly addressed the rest of us. "Let us reconvene back at the house. I have a feeling that Felix needs to feed, so I will take him around the forest and show him how things are done. In the meantime, you can all start devising strategies as to how it is that we will overcome this new threat," he decreed lightly.

We nodded reluctantly at Carlisle and promptly began to disperse. I stayed behind for awhile, watching as he disappeared into the forest with the Volturi soldier. Jacob stood nearby, waiting patiently for me to move or to say something. Sighing loudly, I turned to face him.

"I'm afraid, Jacob," I said, my chocolate brown eyes filling with tears.

He came towards me, enveloping me within his arms once more. "I know, Nessie. I know. I'm afraid, too," he returned, one of his hands rubbing the small of my back as he held me.

"What will we do?" I wondered softly.

Pulling away from me, he curled a hand around my cheek. "I have to go tell the others soon, Nessie. I'll be away for awhile, but I promise I'll come back."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said as he pulled me close once more.

I burrowed close to him, inhaling his musky scent. I committed it memory, wanting to remember the way he smelled just in case anything happened to either one of us. He tightened his hold on me, a slight shiver running through his body. Sighing with regret, he let go of me and whispered his goodbye. I watched him run into the forest, never once looking back towards me.

Wrapping my arms about myself, I could not help but feel as if this were to be the end of it. My entire world was crumbling and there was nothing that I could do to piece it back together again. Whatever was to come, I knew that we would all meet it head on. We would be united in all of this. Of that I was sure.

I just wish that I could know just what it was that would happen. I could not bear to lose any member of my family. Nor could I bear to lose anyone from the pack. Each and every one of them had come to mean a lot to me. Even Leah.

If anything happened to Jacob, I don't know what it is that I would do. Jacob was my life. He was the very air that I breathed. He was the sun that rose for me each day. He was the light that shined within my darkness. He was embodiment of my love. He was my everything.

If he were to die, I think that I would die too. I'd lose apart of myself if he were ever to leave my life in anyway. That was something that I could not live with. I'd join him in the afterlife. I was sure of it.

Taking a deep breath, I freed myself from my musings and made my way towards Carlisle's house. My family was waiting and I wanted to be there while we decided what it was that we would do. I was determined to keep my family safe and I knew that I'd fight all of the Volturi if I had to just to make that happen. Come what may, I would not let them win. Not now. Not ever!


	3. Desperation

**Author's Note:** This chapter takes place from Jacob's point of view. I thought it was necessary to the story, in order to explain a few things.

**3. Desperation**

Giving Nessie one last hug, I ran into the forest without looking back at her. It hurt to not look back, but it was necessary. I knew that if I turned around and met her gaze one last time, that I would break and stay beside her instead of going back to La Push to inform the others of what had just transpired. The pack was my family and I had to warn them of what was coming. I couldn't stay by and do nothing. The Volturi were coming to exterminate us and this I could not allow.

I hurriedly slid out of all of my clothes and folded them up neatly before I tied them all into a bundle that I secured against my left ankle. I shifted into my wolf form, taking a moment to gather my bearings before I sought out the others. My musings did not last long, as Leah was soon able to sense my presence and sent her thoughts out to me.

_Jacob?_ she prodded.

_Yes, Leah_?

_You've been gone a long time. Is everything ok?_

_Everything is fine, Leah,_ I reassured, hoping that the tension roaring within my body was not that noticeable. _Where are the others?_

_Seth is at Charlie's with Mom. They've moved in together. Sam is with Emily. Quil is down at the beach with his father, Claire, and several others. Embry is by himself at your place. He's still brooding because he hasn't imprinted on anyone yet. He's jealous that you've imprinted before he has. And to a bloodsucker, no less!_

I growled inwardly, furious that Leah could be so cold and callous. _Nessie isn't a bloodsucker, Leah. You, as well as the others, know that very well. She doesn't have the ability to poison anyone with just a mere bite. Yes, she possesses qualities that make her a half vampire, but that doesn't mean that she actually lives as one._

She laughed, enjoying the fact that she could rile me up so easily. _Down, Tiger. I meant you no ill will. I was only telling you the truth. And she is a damned bloodsucker. She drinks animal blood, doesn't she? Just because she can't make anyone else into a vampire doesn't mean that she isn't one._

_Fine,_ I snapped. _You win. She is one. But she's only half of a vampire. The rest of her is human and you should give her credit for that. She's a wonderful person, Leah. She really is and you would do well to take some pointers from her. You whole demeanor is atrocious._

She laughed again, the sound reverberating within my head_. I am who I am, Jacob. Love me or hate me. This is who I am. I'm sorry that I'm so bitter, but we have Sam to thank for that, don't we? If he had chosen me, instead of Emily, I wouldn't be this way. But we can't help who we fall in love with, can we?_

_I'm sorry that he didn't choose you, Leah, but Emily does make him happy. The least that you can do is deal with it and move on. If you keep letting it eat away within you, you'll never find the happiness that you seek._

_She's a sore loser, Jacob. We all know that,_ said Embry.

_You've been with us this whole time, Em?_ I wondered, unable to hide the lopsided grin that was spreading across my mouth.

_Oh, yea, man,_ he continued. _There's nothing more sublime than listening to Leah bitch about Sam's imprinting upon Emily. . . NOT! Get over it, Leah. Jacob's right. It's time for you to move on._

_Who died and made you king, Embry?_ Leah snarled, her anger apparent within every word.

_I made myself king. Now, bow to me! _he chided, enjoying the fact that he was making her angry.

_Damn you, Em! I'm going to rip you a part when I see you. I can do it, you know. You're going to. . . _

_Enough!_ I said. _We have a pressing matter that needs taking care of. Em, I need you to gather up those of the pack that are closest to us. Have them meet us at Emily's. I'll explain everything there. Leah, run down to the beach and fetch Quil. Please let him know that it's an emergency. What I have to say cannot wait._

_Will do, Boss!_ replied Embry as he ran off to do as I had asked.

I could sense Leah's apprehension, knowing that she was biding her time before she asked the questions that were starting to swim around inside her head. I kept hoping that she'd wait awhile before asking them, but I knew that that was not likely to happen. I ran as fast I could within the forest, trying to keep my thoughts to myself.

_Something bad is coming, isn't it?_ Leah prodded as she made her way towards the beach.

_You could say that,_ I assured.

_What exactly is it?_ she wondered.

_I'll explain everything when we meet at Emily's._

_I'd like to know now, Jacob._

_You'll have to wait till then, Leah._

_No!_ she spat out angrily.

I sighed inwardly with exasperation, sorely wishing that I could zone all of them out for once. I hated it, sometimes, that we could all hear each other's thoughts and feel everything we felt, too. It was moment's like this that made me wish that I wasn't a werewolf. I could hear Leah's snickers as I thought this, knowing that she was enjoying every moment of my discomfort. My impatience won out and I snapped back at her with more force than I had meant to.

_Do me a favor, Leah, and stop analyzing me and the rest of us. We don't mind that you're one of us, but you make us want to sorely kill you, sometimes. You seem to test our patience, more often than not,_ I murmured, sighing with relief as I saw Emily's house come into view.

_I am who I am, Jacob,_ she reiterated once more.

_We're well aware, Leah,_ said Sam, as he joined into the conversation at that given moment. _I may not like the fact that you're one of us, but I'm dealing with it. Hell, I still feel fondness for you, Leah, but I will not let you bitch and moan about Emily anymore. Either you come to terms with it, or you go off on your own._

_Is that your decree?_ she asked fearfully.

_Yes,_ replied Sam. _It is._

_I still love you, Sam,_ she mumbled softly.

_I know, Leah, and sometimes I wish that I could love you, too, but I can't. Emily is my world now and you have to accept that,_ he continued.

I decided to interrupt their conversation, just then, knowing that this was not the time for it. _Can you both continue this later?_ I prodded. _I've arrived at Emily's and am about to shift back into human form. I'll be waiting for you all to arrive. Please don't tarry._

Sam chose to chuckle at my words and I knew that he was enjoying the fact that I was finally taking advantage of my being an Alpha male. _Sure thing, Boss, _he said. _See you soon._

I shape shifted back into my human form, bending down to untie the bundle of my clothes from my left ankle. I strode into Emily's house and made my way towards the bathroom as I decided to take a quick shower. I soon heard the rest of the pack begin to arrive and hurriedly finished what I was doing. Drying myself off as best as I could, I dressed as quickly as possible and made my way towards the kitchen. Leaning towards Emily, I placed a kiss upon her cheek and grabbed a glass as it sat upon the counter. Pouring myself a glass of orange juice, I sat down at the table and drank the contents of the glass in one gulp.

The kitchen was soon filling up as the rest of the pack began to arrive. Paul and Jared had arrived together, with Rachel at their heels. I would have preferred that my sister had stayed home, but I knew well that wherever Paul went, she was sure to follow. Thankfully, Jared had left Kim back at her home. I still doubted that she really understood everything about us. She was a good person, but something told me that she had not yet accepted the fact that we could shape shift into werewolves at will.

Colin and Brady burst into the kitchen, just then, their voices intertwined as they tossed a ball around. I chuckled softly as I watched them, ever the more protective of them and the rest of the pack. The two of them were the youngest of us to ever shape shift and we did everything possible to make sure that they were always safe. _It would not do to lose them, or any of the others, _I thought as I watched Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil burst through the door.

Sam, my father, and Sue were the last to arrive. The sound within the kitchen was deafening as everyone began to talk at once. I used these stolen moments to look around, committing every little detail to memory. I had the feeling that something big was coming our way and I wanted to remember everything in case anything ever happened. Taking a deep breath, I cleared my throat loudly and drew everyone's attention to me.

"I thank you all for coming," I lightly replied, gazing about.

"What's the emergency?" Quil questioned, his black eyes dark with apprehension.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" said Brady as he placed the ball he'd been holding upon the table.

Leah chose to silence him, at that moment, wanting to hear what it was that I had to say. "I think it is. Jacob was feeling very anxious while we were talking earlier. Whatever it is, it was enough to disturb him," she murmured, nodding in my direction.

Smiling softly, I said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Leah."

"No problem!"

Waving a hand before me, I asked them all to make themselves comfortable. Emily and Sam brought in extra chairs and arranged them around the table. They took a moment to supply us all with drinks and snacks, patiently waiting for me to begin. Swallowing heavily, I met my father's dark gaze and realized that he knew, without my telling him, that something was coming. I nodded slightly, confirming his suspicions.

"I've had you all meet me here, because this is more of a home for us all than anywhere else. This is where most of us come whenever we need to feel like a family and I thank Emily and Sam for making this as much of a home for us all. Whatever happens, we'll always be united and we'll always be a family. I truly hope that you know that," I replied, allowing everyone a moment to take it all in.

"When?" prodded my father.

"When what?" I questioned, my brow furrowing slightly as I realized that he had been more perceptive than I'd ever given him credit for.

"Whatever is coming, when will it arrive?"

"I don't know exactly, in all honesty."

"You have an estimate, though, don't you?" Sam queried.

"Yes."

"When?"

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself out of my chair and began to pace back and forth. "I was in the forest today, hunting with Nessie. We had a visitor. He's a guard from the Volturi. He came with a warning for us and I fear that it does not bode well," I said, shoving my hands into my pockets as I came to a stop before the window.

"They come for us?" Leah prodded, her eyes wide and full of fear.

Turning around to face them, I nodded. "Yes. Their leader was convinced that we are Children of the Moon. They come with the intention of eliminating us and this, I cannot allow. We are not Children of the Moon. Nor will we ever be. We are just souls that have the fortune to shape into whatever form that we wish to. In our case, we shift into the form of a wolf.

"The man who came, he said that we have about a month, perhaps less, before they arrive. The Cullen's have gathered and they are devising a plan in which they'd be able to save us from extinction, but we need to work together with them in order to make that happen. The question is, can we do that?"

My heart raced with apprehension as I saw the shock and despair that was written within their faces. I wished that I could erase it all, but I knew that I couldn't. I wished, too, that I could spare them of what was to come, but I knew that life never worked the way that we wanted it to. I could hear their murmurs, and each one of their objections. In the end, I knew that we would all stand up with the vampires and fight for our lives and for everything that we believed in.

"There's more," I said, moments later.

"Go on," Sam urged, pulling Emily into his arms.

"They've decreed that Nessie is a danger to them. They, too, come for her. I cannot let them take her from me and I ask that we do our best in protecting her, too. The Volturi have decreed that she, and her powers, are a menace to them and they seek to eradicate her in anyway possible," I replied slowly.

Quil's eyes narrowed as he gazed back at me. "She's not dangerous, though. Why destroy something that can do no harm?" he questioned.

"She can do harm," said my father. "Her powers are greatly amplified. She can make anyone see and feel whatever she puts her mind to. She sees things that we do not and she can show us things that have already happened. If she cultivates her powers completely, she can do much more. This is why the Volturi fear her. She can destroy everything they've worked for if she so much as put her mind to it."

"Can she really?" Sam mused,

"I believe so. Most of Nessie's powers are still dormant. Once she fully unlocks them, there's no telling what it is that she'd do. This is why I think the Volturi seek to destroy her," he responded.

"We will stand with the leeches, then?" Embry asked, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"We will," Sam continued. "We have to. For our sake and theirs."

"And if one of us should die?" Leah countered. "What then?"

"Pray that it does not come to that," I said. "We have to be united in this. We must set aside our differences and fight for everything. For us. For them. For what we all are. We cannot let them win. We cannot!"

"And we shan't," Paul interjected. "We will survive. You'll see."

"Hear, hear!" they roared, their faces all mirroring their emotions.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded towards them all. My heart swelled with pride as I watched my pack bond even further. We would be united, within all this, and I was happy to know this. We were determined to fight for both our survival and for that of the vampires. We would not let the Volturi gain the upper hand. We would take a stand and show them what we were made of.


	4. Determined

**Author's Note:** This chapter continues from Jacob's point of view. I've been curious as to what people think of the story, so please feel free to leave some reviews. Also, pardon the delay in getting a new chapter out. I tend to write whenever I get into a writing mood, so sometimes it takes awhile for something to come forth. I hope you like what's been written, thus far. Enjoy!

**4. Determined**

I snuck out of Emily's house before anyone else could notice. There was an urgency inside of me that cried out for Nessie and I knew that I could not wait any longer in order to see her again. I made my way towards the edge of the forest, intent on sliding out of my clothes and shifting into wolf form when I became aware of the fact that I was no longer alone.

Turning slowly, I came face to face with what I thought was a young boy. On closer inspection, I realized that I was staring down at a girl. Her face was framed with a crop of pale, brown hair that seemed to be pasted upon her head in short, lanky waves. Her crimson eyes were wide with wonder as she stared back at me. Her mouth was twisted into a slight sneer. Her slim body was covered within a dark gray cloak, yet it did not mask the dark tint of her skin.

Dropping into a defensive stance, I snarled back at her as I realized that she must have been one of the Volturi that Felix had told us about. "Who are you?" I growled, my hands balling into fists as a deep anger began to consume.

"Be at ease, Child of the Moon," she said, her childish voice ringing with a slight musical undertone. "I come in peace."

"Do you?" I prodded, unwilling to slide out of my defensive stance just yet.

She nodded, her small teeth worrying her lower lip as she gazed back at me. "Aye," she breathed. "I come in search of someone. I have reason to believe that he has come this way. I believe that you have come face to face with him."

"Why would I want to come face to face with one of you?" I questioned, my body shaking with suppressed fury as I continued to gaze back at her.

"He came with a warning and you were his first priority. My Master has told me this. I have come to take him home before any further damage can be done. He must not meet with Carlisle. I have been sent to prevent it," she stated, raising her chin ever so slightly with defiance.

Unable to sustain my stance any longer, I drew myself up to my full height of six feet and seven inches. Staring down at her with my face devoid of emotion, I said, "And if you have come too late? What then?"

She smiled, then, her crimson eyes shining as she thought about the hunt to come. "Then he must be destroyed."

"And you have the power to do this?"

She grinned, her small white teeth showing broadly. "That, and more."

I raised a brow at this, knowing that Carlisle and the others would not take things lightly. The one of whom she spoke of had willingly embraced the Cullen's way of life and I knew that he would not leave it without a fight. I also knew that even though it would take Felix some time to get used to it all, he would do his best to get used to it all. This woman-child was determined to disrupt that balance and she would not let things go that easily.

"I won't let you cause any trouble here. These are my lands and there will be no bloodshed," I replied through clenched teeth.

"I'm well aware of whose lands these are, Child of the Moon. I'm also aware of this treaty between your clan and that of the Cullen's. I'm aware of many things and it changes nothing. I have come here to do a job and I will fulfill it," she stated firmly, raising her chin even higher.

"And if this leads to your death?"

"It will be avenged."

"Will it?"

"Yes, very much so. My master, and the others, will come. There is no doubt of that."

"Who are you?" I prodded, my eyes narrowing as warning bells began to sound within my head.

Her grin widened as she tilted her head back to assess me even further. Her skin seemed to glisten as she stood there before me that I could not help but shiver with apprehension. Before she could reply, our _tête__-à-tête_ was broken by the sound of several people appearing at once. A satisfied air settled about her as she gazed about.

"Carlisle!" she cried gleefully. "You've come!"

"Jane!" Edward snapped as he came to stand beside me.

"Edward, darling! How are you?" she continued, her grin widening as she caught sight of Nessie and Bella. "You've brought your wife and your daughter. How lovely! Master will be pleased. This has worked out beautifully."

"What has worked out beautifully?" Felix questioned as he came into view. His olive complexion was no longer pallid. His eyes were no longer the deep burgundy that they had been when he had first arrived.

Jane's eyes narrowed as she noticed his eyes. "You've converted!" she hissed. "I cannot allow this!"

Felix crossed his arms about his chest, adopting a nonchalant stance. "The choice is mine, Jane, and I rather like the change. You have no idea how exhilarating it can be," he mused.

"I've come to take you home. Master says that you must go."

"I refuse. It is my home no more."

Tossing her head back haughtily, Jane continued her tirade. "You're just confused, Felix. You can't throw away all of your years with us for a few moments of respite. They cannot offer you what Master can. I will not let you demean yourself by stooping to their level."

"Their level?" he balked. "They've shown me nothing but kindness, little one. Something that none of you have ever done. What awaits me, if I return? Hmmm? Nothing but death, and that I will not allow. I have embraced this freedom and will enjoy it to the fullest. Nothing you can do or say will change that.

"They've shown me what I have been missing all these years and I am grateful to have my eyes opened to the possibilities of the life that they live. I refuse to be a puppet any longer and will live my life the way that I see fit!"

She clenched her teeth tightly, unable to suppress the anger that was flowing freely through her veins. "I cannot allow you to live, Felix. If you refuse to come back, your death must atone for your sins," she replied, her nostrils flaring with the effort of trying to restrain her rage.

"My sins?" prodded Felix. "All of these years I have done everything that has been asked of me. Never once did I question any of it. But I can no longer abide by it. What you, and the rest of them, seek to do goes against everything that I have held dear and I will not allow you to destroy a family and a pack that have done nothing to any of us. If this is what you consider a sin, then I gladly welcome it in exchange for keeping every one of them alive. Beware, Jane, that if you choose to use your powers here, you will be dealt with accordingly. We are not upon the Cullen lands."

The shouting had attracted the attention of the rest of the pack. They appeared in human form, their faces grave as they witnessed the heated exchange. Sam nodded at me, his eyes dark and full of questions. I returned the nod slightly and gave him the signal to remain on alert. Jane became aware of them all, turning around to gaze at each and every one of them.

"Children of the Moon," she mused. "You've come without having been summoned. My Master will be pleased at this. You've given me the opportunity to deal with you directly."

Snorting loudly, I crossed my arms about my chest and met Jane's eager, and so very hungry, gaze with a level one of my own. "You don't listen well, do you?" I prodded angrily. "We are not, and never will be, Children of the Moon. Aro explained things once to all of you. That we are just shape-shifters that happen to take on the form of a wolf. If we were to be such things, we wouldn't be here standing in front of you in the bright, fucking daylight!"

Sam threw back his head, laughing loudly. "You tell her, Jake!" he replied as he came to stand beside me. His nose wrinkled slightly as the scent of every one of the vampires assailed him. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "We know what you want, bloodsucker, but we will not let you have it. You are standing upon our lands and we will fight for everything that we have and everything that we stand for. Felix is now a part of the Cullens' coven. Which means that he is off limits to you. Should you try and cause any harm today, we will take care of you the only way we know of."

My heart began to race as I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. Looking down, I saw Renesmee smile softly up at me. I wrapped my own arms around her and held her tightly to me, placing a soft kiss upon her brow. She giggled lightly, nipping at the side of my right arm playfully. I heard Edward clear his throat, just then, bringing me back to our present predicament. Bella's soft chuckle soon followed. Keeping her within my tight embrace, I addressed Jane once more.

"We do not want any blood shed, Jane. I kindly suggest that you return to your Master and tell him that we do not want a battle. We have done no wrong here. I honestly wish that you, and your entire coven, would understand that. Renesmee is innocent of all that charges that have been brought up against her. It is not her fault, nor is it that of Edward or Bella, that she was born as she was. No one really knew that a vampire could procreate with a human. Sadly, that is the way things sometimes work in life, but at least we all now that it can happen. Why fault her for what was just an accident?" I countered.

Tossing her head back in a haughty manner, Jane licked her lips nervously. "I have my orders, Child of the Moon. They cannot be changed," she murmured, her crimson eyes narrowed to half slits.

"But they can be," Alice interjected as she came to stand beside me and Renesmee. "You are full of indecision, Jane. I can sense it. You don't have to do what you've been told. You have the choice of choosing your own destiny."

"Destiny?" she laughed bitterly. "My destiny belongs with the Volturi. They are my family and they will always be."

"Some destiny," Emmett murmured, his voice full of derision. "Your loving family will betray you at a moments notice. Surely, you do know that? You mean nothing to your Master. You're just a pawn for him to use against those that he considers an enemy. Should your death come, some day, it will mean naught to your Master. Nothing at all, Jane. You're just a piece of meat to be used as a shield at any given moment."

Her mouth tightened into a line as she stared back at Emmett with distaste and hatred written across her face. "My Master loves me," she stated, her childish voice breaking. "He took me, and my brother, in when we had no one else to care for us. For that, he and I will always be grateful."

"He took you in because he felt that both of you would be an asset to his guard. Your powers are what have kept you both alive this entire time," said Rosalie as she came to stand beside Emmett, sliding her hand within his own.

Jane's lower lip trembled as she stared back at all of us. Uncertainty was etched within every inch of her face. We were winning the battle. She was slowly succumbing to all of the doubts that we were supplanting inside of her. "You lie," she murmured.

"We do not," Esme replied as she took her place beside the man that she called husband. Grasping his hand, she squeezed it lightly. "Listen to the voices of reason, Jane. We mean you no harm. We never have. All we have been asking for is for the right to live our lives the way that we see fit. I'm truly sorry that your Master's considers it a sign of betrayal and are hell-bent on destroying a family that has never meant them any harm."

Patting Esme's hand, Carlisle took a deep breath and said, "My wife is right, Jane. We never meant the Volturi any harm. We just want to exist within the world we live in. Nothing more. Nothing less. I ask you to return home and convey all of these words to your Master. Tell him of has transpired here. Tell him to call off his guard. We do not want there to be any bloodshed or loss of life. Surely we can live in harmony somehow?"

A myriad of emotions flitted across Jane's small face as she gazed back at all of us. Pulling herself together, she composed herself as best as she could and said, "Very well. We shall have peace today, dearest Carlisle, but this is not over. I assure you that it has just begun. I will convey to my Master everything that has been said here today. I will also tell him of what Felix has done. I have offered him a reprieve today, but his life is still forfeit. We will deal with you accordingly, Felix. You can be sure of that."

She turned away and disappeared back into the forest. We all released our pent up breaths, knowing that we had won this small battle. Yet we knew that the war was far from over. The storm that was coming was just brewing. When it hit, there would be hell to pay of that I was sure.

Yet I also knew that we would meet it head on and continue to fight for everything that we believed in. We were fighting for our lives and for the right to live in the world that we considered ours. We would not let the Volturi have the satisfaction of winning a battle that they thought was theirs. We would gain the upper hand. Of that I was sure. We would survive, somehow.

I listened to the words that were being said, taking everything into consideration. Still holding the woman-child that I loved within my arms, I watched as the pack began to disperse. Carlisle told the others to reconvene once more at the house and they mutually agreed. They soon dispersed, leaving me and Nessie alone.

"We should head back to the house, as well," I said, placing another kiss upon her forehead.

Breathing lightly, she nodded. "There is more to come," she mused. "You know that, yes?"

"Of course," I agreed. "The Volturi will come. What has happened today will not alter their course of action. They seek to destroy. They also seek to acquire. We will not allow that to happen. We will fight to our deaths, if we have to."

"I'm afraid, Jacob," she breathed, her arms tightening about my waist.

"So am I, Nessie. So am I," I said, rubbing the small of her back ever so gently. "Let's go back to the house. It's safer there."

Nodding, she slid out of my embrace and slid her small hand within my own. Walking into the trees, we blended in with the rest of the forest, each lost within our own thoughts.


	5. Revelation

**Author's Note:** This chapter is from Nessie's point of view. Pardon the delay in getting chapters out to you all. Life's been busy. Enjoy!

**5. Revelation**

As I listened to the chatter that was going on around me, I began to feel as tad apprehensive. I slyly glanced about the room, making sure hat no one was looking in my direction. I carefully slid out of the house and made my way towards my parent's private meadow. As I walked along, I could feel a slight headache coming on, rubbing absently across my left temple.

I could have taken the easiest method in which to arrive at the meadow, but I preferred to take my time in getting there. I needed this small measure of solace. A soft smile broke out across my lips as the meadow came into view.

_Now this is heaven!_ I thought as I lay down upon the grass.

As I lay there, I contemplated everything that had occurred so recently. I mulled over it all, hating the fact that I existed. If my parents hadn't decided to fall in love, none of this would have been happening.

_I wouldn't be wishing for death right now,_ I thought as a shaky hiccup slid past my lips.

Tears began to slide down my cheeks as the implication of it all finally hit home. The Volturi were preparing for war and we, the Cullen's, were their primary targets. Felix and the wolves were just caught in the crossfire. We were to be exterminated and anyone caught in the middle would die with us. This, I could not allow.

_But what can I do to prevent it?_ I wondered as I stared up at the blue sky.

As I lay there, I became aware of a slight tingling feeling that had begun deep inside of me. Sitting up abruptly, my eyes widened as the tingling began to take ahold of me completely. A startled cry burst through my lips as a surge of energy consumed me. I fell back, writhing in pain.

_What is this?_ I thought as the energy began to dissipate.

Sitting up once more, my heart began to race as I came to realize what it was that had happened. Over the years I had come in contact with a myriad of people who possessed extraordinary powers. I had inadvertently absorbed a bit of each of their power. I was nearing maturity and it seemed that my body was now able to tap into these powers.

How this would help us win the war against the Volturi, I did not know. I didn't have the time to fully cultivate my newfound powers, but I was determined to use them to the best of my ability, nonetheless. Pushing myself to my feet, I hurried home. I was eager to share my revelation with both of my parents.

_They would know what to do,_ I thought as I ran along, knowing that the tables had just been turned in our favor.


	6. Turmoil

**Author's Note:** Continues from Nessie's point of view.

**6. Turmoil**

As I approached the outskirts of Carlisle's house, the sound of two people engaged in a whispered, yet heated, argument drew my attention. Slinking back into the shadows, I focused on what was being said. My heart hammered within my chest the entire time.

"This isn't our fight, Emmett!" said Rosalie, her golden eyes full of suppressed fury.

Emmett assessed her from head to toe, his face devoid of emotion. "You're willing to abandon Nessie and the rest of the family in a time of need?" he prodded, his voice low and flat.

Tossing her head back, Rosalie howled with rage. "I am not going to give up my life over some stupid feud, Emmett. It isn't our problem. We shouldn't have to sacrifice our happiness. Not for the sake of a child," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Emmett's mouth thinned to a tight line as he did his best to rein in his anger. "You're so selfish, Rosalie, that it's a miracle that I still love you," he replied.

Her face softened slightly as she gazed back at him. "You've known this about me since the day that you became mine, Emmett," she mused.

Placing a hand across the curve of her left cheek, he said, "I will not abandon the family, Rose. Carlisle blessed us with this life in which we live. We can't just run away and hide. When Bell's was pregnant with Nessie and her life was in limbo, you were the one who fought fervently for the unborn child when the rest of us were resigned to losing them both. You can't throw that all away, Rose. You just can't!"

Rosalie's mouth trembled slightly as she stared back at Emmett. She could feel a slight tightening around her tear ducts, the only sign that she truly wished to cry. Blinking rapidly, she whirled about and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I'm afraid, Emmett," she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him and placed a kiss upon the back of her head. "I know, Rose," he replied. "I am, too, but we have to stand up and fight. It's the only way that we'll be able to exist. Like it or not, the Volturi must be defeated. We have to make it happen. For our sake and for the rest of us that share our world."

Turning around to face him, she smiled softly and said, "I love you, Emmett."

Brushing a kiss across her lips, he nodded. "I know."

Taking one of her hands within his, they made their way back towards the house. Releasing a pent-up breath, I allowed myself to make sense of everything that I had inadvertently heard. My heart began to ache as I realized that my most beloved aunt preferred to save her own skin rather than stand alongside us against the Volturi. Her selfishness astounded me.

_And to think that I loved her just as much as I love my own parents!_ I thought as I did my best not to cry.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I urged my body forward. Drawing upon the remnants of my mother's power that I had absorbed, I drew a shield around myself so that I could hide my thoughts from my father. I didn't want him, or the others, to know what it was that I was thinking. Not yet, anyway. Their happiness and protection was what I wanted the most. Nothing else mattered.


	7. Discovering The Inevitable

**Author's Note:** Bella's point of view.

I apologize in not having updated this for so long. Several chapters had been written into my old cell phone's memo pad. Transferred the chapters to my new phone and am now in the process of typing them all into formatted documents and will post them up as soon as they're all done. In the meantime, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

**7. Discovering The Inevitable**

I caught sight of Nessie as she cautiously made her way up the stairs. The desperate look on her face worried me. Gently patting Edward on the shoulder, I quietly excused myself and made my way towards Edward's old bedroom. Pushing the door open, I found Nessie curled up into a tight ball as she lay across the black leather couch.

Sitting down beside her, I placed my left hand upon the back of her head. "What's wrong, Nessie?" I prodded lightly as I gently pulled her into my arms.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she buried her face against the curve of my neck and began to cry. I held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. I began to hum the lullaby that Edward had written for me so long ago, hoping that it would help calm her down. Moments later, her sobs soon subsided.

Raising her head, she gazed back at me for some time before she made the decision to speak. "Momma?" she whispered.

"Yes. Honey?"

"D - Do you love me?" she prodded, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Of course, Nessie," I said. "There's no question about that. What's bothering you, Sweetheart? Surely, you can tell me?"

Blinking rapidly, she took a deep breath and promptly replied, "My existence is a burden to you all."

Stunned by her words, my eyes widened with surprise as I gazed upon my daughter's pink and swollen face. "Where on earth did you come up with that sort of reasoning?" I asked, my voice a tad sharp.

She sniffled loudly and wiped her nose with the edge of sleeve. I've heard things," she mumbled.

"From who?"

"It doesn't matter."

Cupping her chin within the palm of my hand, I raised her head ever so gently. "There isn't a thing that I would not do for you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Whatever it is that ails you, please let me help you. That is what I'm here for. I am your mother, after all," I said, a soft smile lurking about my lips.

Returning my smile, albeit a tad waning, she replied, "I was on my way back here when I accidentally eavesdropped upon a conversation between Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Rose doesn't want either of them to stand with us and fight. Emmett reminded her that it was she who fought for us when everyone else had been resigned to the notion of losing us both when you were pregnant with me. I never knew that she, or anyone else, would feel that way about me. I – I wish that I had never been born!"

Unable to form a reply towards her outburst, I could only gaze back at her with consternation. It surprised me to know that Rosalie felt the way she did about fighting alongside of us against the Volturi. In a sense, I understood her worries. She valued her current way life too much to let it go. Despite her reservations about being a vampire, she didn't want to die. The oncoming battle meant that there was a small possibly that that might happen and she wanted to prevent it at all costs. Even if that meant that she'd have to abandon the only family that she had ever really known.

Burying her face against my neck once more, Nessie's cries evoked in me feelings that I had never known existed. Closing my eyes, I held her to me in hopes of easing her fears. _Was this how my mother must have felt whenever I gave her any grief?_ I wondered. _Is this what it truly feels like when you have something to love and cherish?_

Knowing that I would never really know the answers to those questions and more, I sighed deeply in hopes of gaining her attention. "Would you like me to take you home, Nessie?" I whispered softly, clutching her tightly as I pushed myself to my feet.

Raising her tear-stained face, she nodded. "Yes," she said, a soft hiccup bursting through her lips.

Smiling softly, I shifted her ever so slightly within my arms and made my way downstairs. Burrowing her face against the curve of my shoulder, Nessie soon feigned sleep. Edward caught sight of us, his brow quickly furrowing with consternation as his gaze fell upon his daughter. Detaching himself from the rest of the group, he made his way towards us.

"Is something wrong?" he prodded gently, ruffling Nessie's hair as he place a hand upon the back of her head.

"Nessie isn't feeling well," I replied, tightening my hold upon her.

Edward's eyes narrowed to half slits as he raised his head to meet my level gaze. "She's never been sick a day within her entire life, Bella," he murmured brusquely. "What's going on?"

"There is a first time for everything, Edward," I returned nonchalantly.

"What are you hiding?" he continued, his voice full of suspicion.

"Nothing," I stammered, hating the fact that I had never been a good liar.

As if he'd been reading my mind, he said, "You were never a good liar, Bella. What's wrong?"

Wanting to avoid an argument between, Nessie chose to stir within my arms. Lifting her head, she met Edward's eyes. "I'm not feeling well, Daddy. Please don't be mad at Mom. It's not her fault. She's just doing what she thinks is best for me," she stated softly.

Edward's lips thinned to a tight line, his nostrils flaring slightly. "Bella . . ." he began, his voice barely above a whisper.

Addressing me, she murmured, "Dad can come, too. He needs to know."

"Are you sure?" I prodded, gently pushing her bronze-colored curls out of her eyes.

Nodding, she buried her face against my neck once more. As far as she was concerned, any further discussion about her current condition was no longer needed. I straightened slightly as I heard the sound of a soft sob break through her lips. Taking a deep breath, I did my best to keep myself from marching into the living room and demanding that Rosalie fix what she had inadvertently done. I chose, instead, to pat Nessie lightly across the small of her back and promptly ignored Edward's glowering stare. I carefully made my way into the room, unwilling to relinquish my daughter to anyone.

Jacob's eyes widened with concern as he caught sight of Nessie as she lay nestled within my arms. "Is she all right?" he asked as he made his way towards us, intent on pulling her out of my grasp.

I unconsciously tightened my hold upon her, causing her to cry out with alarm. Apologizing profusely, I shifted her onto my left hip. Keeping my arm wrapped around her, I cautiously replied, "She'll be fine soon. She's just not feeling well, is all."

"Is there anything that I can do?" he wondered.

"Not really," I returned. "She just needs a bit of rest."

"Bella . . ." he began, his brow furrowed with apprehension.

I shook my head at him, cutting through the rebuttal that lay upon the tip of his tongue. "No, Jake. She really needs to rest. Sadly, I'm going to enforce that rule, here and now," I stated bluntly, my amber eyes trained upon him.

"But . . ." he stammered.

"She said no," Edward intervened as he came to stand beside me.

"What's going on?" inquired Alice as she turned to face us.

"Nothing, Alice," he irritably replied.

Alice's tawny eyes narrowed as she assessed the four of us. "I'll know, sooner or later," she responded with a slight shake of her head.

"I know." I chuckled softly and promptly excused myself as I walked out of Carlisle's house with Nessie in tow.

Edward followed at my heels, the scowl upon his face deepening with every step he took. I was aware of the fact that he was very upset with me, but I would not let that deter me from what I wanted to do. My utmost priority, at that moment, was in getting my daughter home.

Nessie's abrupt tap upon my shoulder brought me out of my reverie. "Yes, darling?" I pondered softly, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Let me down, please," she said; her eyes wide.

Nodding, I did as she had asked and waited for her next move. Taking a deep breath, she raised her face towards the darkened sky. I could feel a slight tightening around my eyes as I stared upon the child that I had gone to great lengths to protect. I refused to let the Volturi take her life. I would rather have them take mine instead.

"Momma?" said Nessie, her voice quavering with emotion.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Do you remember when Carlisle said that no one really knew what the true extent of my powers would be? How everyone speculated that perhaps I didn't have anything more extraordinary than my ability to show people the things that I've seen? That perhaps it was nothing more than my taking Daddy's gifts and reversing it?" she mused, her eyes gazing back at me with such a deep intensity that it was truly unsettling.

"Yes, honey. I remember that," I replied.

"Your gift is truly exceptional, Nessie," Edward commented as he slid his right arm across my lower back. "You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

Nessie's eyes widened with alarm as she turned about to face Edward. "I – I'm not, Daddy," she stammered. "I like my ability. It's come in quite handy, but that isn't what's bothering me."

She took several steps towards us, a determined look upon her face. If my heart were able to beat, it would have raced at that given moment. She asked Edward to bend down a little and promptly curled a hand about his cheek. He gasped loudly, moments later. His hand tightened slightly as he held onto me. The startled gasp turned into one of amazement as he saw something that I could not see.

"Amazing," he murmured breathlessly. "H – How?"

"What?" I prodded, alarm filling every part of my body. "What is it?"

"Would you like to show her, Nessie?" he asked lightly.

Taking a step towards me, she reached up and placed her hand upon my cheek. Tentatively, she showed me just what it was that she had shown Edward. She took a moment to show me the exact moment when she had come to realize that her abilities were more than we had all thought they were. My eyes and throat tightened as I felt the urge to cry once more. Unable to suppress the tide of emotions that she had evoked within me, I pulled my daughter into a tight embrace.

Edward's arms were soon wrapped around the two of us. "We have a weapon against the Volturi," he whispered, a slight tremor running through the entire length of his body.

"They must not know," said Nessie.

"They won't," he assured. "You have my word on that."

"And the others?" she continued. "Are we to tell them?"

"Yes," I offered, "but we shall only tell those that are truly close to us."

She nodded, her bronze curls falling across her brow. "Felix must be left in the dark until the very end," she stated. "I do not trust him completely. Not yet, anyway."

"Of course," said Edward. "The ball is in your court, Nessie. You are the one who has to guide us in what it is that we must do. You will be the one to bring us the salvation that we seek."

I frowned at this, wanting to deny Edward's words so very much. Everything inside of me wanted to do everything possible so that I could keep my daughter safe. Having her in the thick of battle was not what I would want for her. Yet I knew that I we could not keep hiding, and shielding, her from the world outside. We needed to allow her the right to find her own footing within that world, even if it meant that she would end up facing the Volturi head on.

She would not stand against them alone. I would make sure of that. Those of us that loved her would stand with her when the time came. We would give her the best protection possible. If need be, I would die in order to ensure that she survived.

"We'll deal with all of this later," I replied, moments later. "Let's get you home, Nessie. A warm bath and some much needed food will help you greatly."

Smiling softly, she nodded. Turning towards the direction of our quaint little cottage, she walked away without looking back. Edward stood beside me as we watched her disappear into the trees. He, too, would give his own life so that his child could live.

Knowing that fact gave me a momentary sense of peace. He and I were united in wanting to keep her safe. Taking my hand within his own, we made our way home. Time was short and we were determined to make the most of it.


	8. Doubts And Insecurities

**Author's Note:** Continues from Bella's point of view.

**8. Doubts And Insecurities**

Sunlight filtered through the cracks between the curtains, one of its rays falling across of my face. I had been pretending to sleep, knowing that Edward was sure to pick up on my restless mood had I not done so. I heard him slide out of bed, going about his morning routine without trying to grab my attention. I was grateful for his doing so, as I was not yet ready to face the world.

I had spent the better part of the night pondering everything that Nessie had shown us. The fact that she had absorbed a bit of all our powers was truly astounding. The fact that she had kept the strength of her powers at bay while she showed us what she was capable of made me realize that she was far stronger than we had originally thought her to be.

_She'll be able to go up against the Volturi with ease,_ I mused inwardly. _No one actually knows just how strong she is. Or what she is truly capable of._

Rolling onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling with exasperation. The mother inside of me could not help but reject the thought of allowing her to fight beside us once the Volturi came. Yet I knew that I could not prevent her from doing so. As Edward had said, Nessie was our salvation. With her help we would be able to defeat the Volturi.

I could not help but wonder what their defeat would mean to the rest of our kind. _Would they rejoice at the fact that the 'monarchy' is no more?_ I wondered. _Would we be able to co-exist with one another without having to draw further blood shed? If not, who could we elect to lead the others peacefully? Would they accept being ruled by someone other than the Volturi?_

As I contemplated that thought, and more, an unexpected thought came to me. One that seemed so foreign, yet it also felt so right. _Carlisle could rule our kind as he saw fit,_ I thought. _He was perfect for the role. He had once been a part of the Volturi. He knows their secrets as surely as he knows our own. With his tutelage, he could ease our people's fear as easily as he was able to treat other people's maladies._

_Yes,_ I surmised. _Carlisle could definitely reestablish order. He's been able to keep each and every one of us in line whenever something has gone wrong. He could definitely pick up where the Volturi left off; sans the drinking of human blood, of course. Our lifestyle is fine just the way it is!_

I was so wrapped up within my thoughts that I did not notice Edward as he contemplated me from afar. He was leaning casually against the doorjamb, his eyes roving up and down the length of my body. His soft chuckle broke through the haze that had been enveloping me. Flipping over onto my side, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"How long have you been there?" I wondered aloud.

"Long enough," he replied. "Is something bothering you?"

"Perhaps," I replied nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact that I was lying quite naked underneath the sheets.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Rolling onto my back once more, I sighed heavily with dismay. "Not now, Edward," I replied brusquely. "It's too early for this."

I could feel his eyes trained upon me as he pushed himself inside of the room. Kicking the door shut, he strode towards the bed and sat down beside me. Taking my right hand within his own, he rubbed the pad of his thumb along the length of my hand. Try as I might, I could not ignore him whenever he touched me with such tenderness.

"Edward . . ." I said breathlessly, refusing to turn my head in his direction.

"Talk to me, Bella," he urged. "Whatever is wrong, I can help you through it. Trust in me."

Everything inside of me shouted in denial of his words. I knew that he could not really help me with what I was thinking about. Not when it was in regards to our daughter. For although he did not say so, he, too, was distraught about Nessie's predicament.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face him. "The fact that the Volturi are en route bothers me, Edward. What if we fail? What if we lose Nessie?"

Searching my eyes, he said, "We won't, Bella. We've come too far to accept defeat."

"What if?" I continued. "What then?"

He leaned down to press his lips softly against my own. "Don't think like that, Bella. There is hope. You know there is."

I reached up and curled my hand around his cheek. I wanted to believe him, yet my heart refused to see reason. Part of me was full of doubt. It had been there ever since Nessie had told us about the conversation that she had overheard between Rose and Emmett. Rose's words had continued to tumble around inside of my head and refused to stop doing so.

_Do the others feel that way?_ I wondered. _Are they just as afraid to stand up against the Volturi?_

Sighing once more, I did my best to quell the indecision that was rolling around inside of me. I had to think positive. It was the only way for me to find peace. Yet it was so hard to do. I wanted strongly to believe that we would be able to make the Volturi see reason. That we would be able to win a battle that seemed so impossible. _Yet could we win?_ I questioned. _Could we make the difference possible?_

"Bella . . . ?" Edward prodded.

Glancing at him once more, I gave him a waning smile. "Forgive me," I said. "I'm taking this all so very hard."

"She's my daughter, too, Bella," he stated softly.

"Yes, I know."

"I'm just as worried as you are. I've had those very same thoughts that you have. But I'm trying to keep a level head. I can't afford to think of what it would be like if we were to lose her. I just can't. It . . . It would be as if I were losing you all over again and I can't bear the thought of that," he admitted, leaning down to press his face against the curve of my neck.

Sliding my fingers into the thickness of his hair, I held him that way for awhile. I felt the corners of my eyes tighten as my body fervently remembered what it was like to cry. Edward was going through the same thing that I was. I saw it now. Yet it was mind boggling to see just how much it affected him, too. He had always been so careful to keep his feelings at bay. He had rarely shown me what he had been feeling when I had been a human. To see him do so now was a tad unsettling.

Turning my head, I brushed my lips against his own. He responded to my kiss with such intensity that it startled me. Pulling away, I shook my head at him in denial.

"We can't," I replied. "Nessie will wake up soon."

Running a finger around the outline of my lips, he chuckled softly. "She won't know, Bella," he said.

"Edward . . ."

"Bella . . ."

Without another thought, I pressed my lips against his own once more. I pushed aside all of my doubts and insecurities and allowed him to love me with such fierce abandonment that I lost sense of where I stopped and he began. For that one moment, I was his and he was mine. The world was ours for the taking and we were taking advantage of that fact.


End file.
